All We Know Is Each Other
by animeissimplythebest
Summary: ((Hetalia AU))When two nonhuman girls get requests from a school, what shall they do? One of them's a vampire, and the other's a valkyrie - but can they keep their secrets for long? RATED T FOR LANGUAGE
1. Prologue

**__*_ Valeria's POV_*_ _**

It was a brisk, summer morning that day. We did _not_ expect anything out of the ordinary to happen that day. But something did. We had gotten a letter. Except I was wondering, who the hell would send us a letter? We didn't have any friends, since we were secluded where we lived. Where did we live, exactly? A treehouse. It's nice, except for the woodpeckers. I swear, I _will _kill one with a stone someday. They're annoying as hell. But it's not like I would know hell.

I began to get even more confused as I read the letter. It was from some place, saying how my sister, Alva , and I had to go to school. _'Who needs school when you have Google?' _some people would say, but I believe otherwise. I think school is _needed_. I just don't want to go there. I don't think Alva wants to go either.

I mean, sitting on the floor in my room listening to rock music all day maybe isn't the _best_ idea for a teenager. At least, not according to parents. But I guess I wouldn't know that, since ours had died in a war. So, Alva had somehow gotten a treehouse for us, and then we had to both get jobs. She had paid for our clothes, while I paid and made the food most of the time. At least we didn't burn our treehouse down yet?

I remember after working a long and boring day after my job - which was nothing special, and didn't really pay much anyways - I was walking to our treehouse. I wasn't really paying attention, but walking into the tree seemed to bring me back to reality. And, that was when I found the letter. Which is weird. But I remember climbing the tree and opening the door in the floor. Alva almost hit me with a frying pan. A _frying pan_. Has she no heart to hit a virgin? Of course I ducked, I have _"great"_ timing and reflexes.

"Welcome home, little sis. Did you get anything today?" she asked me. Oh, I should've censored those two words. Which two words? The cursed ones. Okay, the ones at the end of the first sentence. Anyways, forgetting the terrible things in life, I pulled on the rope on the pulley system that we built. The basket I had carried home was lured up, holding two gallons of milk, a pork roast, some fruit, bread, water, and jerky.

"Is that enough?" I asked, placing the cold food into a cooler. We had hooked it up to solar panels. Valeria and I work different shifts as cashiers at a nearby cafe.

"Yes, you did good. Now go rest while I make dinner," Alva said while unfolding a cot for me. I stopped her, and that's when I gave her the letter.

**__*_ Alva's POV_*__**

I'm not quite sure how we even got a letter. No one even knows we live here, and the house is so high up in the tree that you wouldn't know it was there unless you tried to climb it. Valeria just came home one day from work and just found it taped to the tree. I wonder…...could someone be following us? If thats the case, then I might have to barricade the house.

I offered to make dinner tonight, since I had work off. While I was cleaning, Valeria came up through the door in the floor. I nearly chucked a pan at her, because she didn't use our secret knocking password. After ducking and holding her hand up, I sighed in relief as I pulled her up.

"Welcome home, little sis. Did you get anything today?" I asked curiously. She pulled the rope on the pulley system that we built when I was six. The basket was lured up, holding two gallons of milk, a pork roast, some fruit, bread, water, and jerky.

"Is that enough?" Valeria asked. She placed the cold food into a cooler that we had hooked up to solar panels. Valeria and I work different shifts as cashiers at a nearby cafe.

"Yes, you did good. Now go rest while I make dinner," I said while unfolding a cot for her. She stopped me, and that's when we read the letter.


	2. Chapter 1 : School Shopping And Weirdoes

**__*_ Valeria's POV_*__**

After finding out what exactly _was_ written on the letter, Alva had decided to go shopping. And, she also had decided to drag me along. Of course, she doesn't mind shopping, but I have a true hatred for it. I _despise_ it. I wouldn't care about how much money someone would pay me, I _still_ wouldn't go. So, I decided to bring my phone along, and watch an episode of Blue Exorcist. That shit needs a second season.

So, of course, as you might guess, I wasn't really paying attention to anything - not even when Alva started looking through clothes.

"How do you like this?" she asked, holding up some shirt. I just rolled my eyes and turned my phone off.

"It looks like shit. Anyways, I'm going to the candy section. I'll see you later." I walked off before she complained. I don't think she was going to, though. But, she did start walking after me. I avoided some random strangers while she ended up bumping into a blonde with gravity-defying hair. So, I decided to take this as a sign from God to put my earbuds back in.

Then, when I reached the candy section, I looked around to see what they had. Of course, there was some crap there, some Reese's(which to me are okay), some Skittles(which I don't eat unless I have to), and some other brands. I grabbed about a total of 50 lollipops - don't ask - and I was going to get some licorice. Until someone else reached for it.

We stared at each other for quite some time. "You can have it." I said, giving him the package. After all, I _was_ already buying 50 lollipops. I let the package fall out of my hand. Er, tried. He tried letting go of it too. It didn't work. Great. Who puts super-glue on licorice packages anyways?

"Apologize." I heard a monotone voice coming from another section. The clothes section. Geez, who'd Alva find now?

"Oh my gosh! Do you need any help?!" some blond called from behind me, and I had to turn my body to see who he was. How many freaking blondes shop at this store?! He had purple-ish eyes - how the hell does that even happen?! I mean, it's okay, I'm weirder, I'm a vampire, but still…!

So, the man _tried_ to help get our hands off the package. Unfortunately, that still didn't work. And what was even worse? We had gotten all our hands stuck on the package. It was like Twister except for hands. 3 pairs of hands.

"Ow! Ow! OWWW!" a yell came from the clothes section. The blonde that had just arrived went over to see what happened - pulling me and the other blonde along with him.

He gasped. Some other blonde was whacking the blonde I had passed before - the one with gravity-defying hair.

"Stop hitting me, Nor!" he yelped, trying to shield himself from the hanger "poking him harshly."

"Then apologize." the one with the hanger said. He had a cross clip in his hair. What the hell? Alva was standing next to _yet another_ blonde, though this one had glasses. She looked pretty awkward but smiled a bit when she saw me, until she realized that I was holding onto the package.

"What happened?" she asked after she was next to me. The man who was being hit fell onto the floor. He was wearing a tie?

"Uh… There was superglue on the package?" I managed to whisper through the silence. She laughed. I looked away. Anywhere but the strangers' eyes or Alva's.

"Is it still covered in glue?" she asked. I nodded quietly, still avoiding her eyes. She sighed, looking into my black eyes. I was wearing contacts and a wig. I had snowy white hair and blue eyes. Completely opposite of what I'd have without them - black hair and red eyes. I'm a vampire, what did you expect? She had silver hair and her eyes were sky blue - also the opposite of mine. I didn't want my wig to fall off, so my nod wasn't really that crazy as some other people's would've been.

She just sighed. Somehow, I thought she was thinking, _'What am I going to do with you?' _ Like, damn, woman, let me live my life? And how come everyone here is blond? Is it "Wear a Blond Wig Day" or something? What am I not getting? 'Cause obviously, there _has_ to be something.

Anyways, did I mention, one of these guys had a bird? Aha, I seem more concerned about the fact at some dude has a bird, instead of that cross-clipped one who looked at Alva and me suspiciously.. I think father wrote something in his journal about these kinds of people. I think it was to avoid them? I don't remember; I wonder why….

**__*_Alva's POV_*__**

I hated the shopping just as much as Valeria, but we had to look presentable at school. It's hard enough that we look different due to the fact that she's a vampire and I'm a Valkyrie, but I wouldn't trade those simple flaws for anything. After all, she does get her irritation and vampire side from father and I, my intelligence and Valkyrie skills from mother.

"Hey wait! You need clothes! Do you want people to bully us since we're different?" I nagged. She just walked off ignoring my exact words.

"Valeria! Don't ignore me. We have to do this to fit in!" I said. She just kept walking. I tried to go after her, but I was ran into by something.

"Oww, my head." I opened my eye to see a boy on top of me. He was blonde and his hair defied the laws of gravity. I couldn't tell really anything else because my vision had blurred.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Catch you later!" he whispered. He got up, and ran as if his life depended on it. As a matter of fact, it seemed like it did. Another boy, running like a champion, chased after him. I sat up, holding my throbbing head. I looked around for my sister, but a tall figure stood next to me, holding out a hand. I took it and they pulled me up as if I was weightless.

"U-um, thank you," I stuttered. I looked up at him. He had glasses, blonde hair, and really pretty eyes. Wait, hold up...did I just think his eyes were pretty?! Stop! Slap yourself! You do not think that about a guy you just met! And you don't call his eyes 'pretty', you call them handsome. DERRR. I gave myself a mental scolding for a few seconds.

"Ja," he replied. He doesn't seem like a loud person. I held out my hand.

"Sorry that you had to help me up. My name's Alva, and my sister who ran off somewhere is Valeria. It's nice to meet you," I said smiling. Before he could say or do anything, the two boys from earlier came back. One of them spoke in a monotone voice while nagging the one that ran into you earlier. They started bickering a little, but the one with gravity defying hair almost screamed when the other 'poked' him with a hanger. I don't know if little sis noticed this yet, but there are a lot of blondes here, not including me and my wig. I looked around, trying to get an idea as to where she was.

"Ow! Ow! OWWW!" the guys whimpered. I saw my sister come around the clothing racks with two other boys, one with silver, and the other with blonde hair. I looked over at the blonde with glasses, and he seemed to be staring at me. I couldn't help but blush, but it was slightly awkward.

"Stop hitting me, Nor!" the guy yelled

"Apologize then," he said. I managed to convince him that the boy did say sorry and not to hit him any more. The monotone voice got to me. It wasn't all that 'enchanting' but it kind of gave me shivers. I looked back at Valeria and her hand, which was stuck to the bag all three of them were holding. I walked over to her. She seemed, well quieter than usual.

"What happened?" I asked, curiously, yet full of worry. The guy with gravity defying hair fell to the ground, and everyone quieted down.

"Um, there was super glue on the package?" she whispered. I laughed, but she averted eye contact with me and anyone else.

"Is it still covered in glue?" I asked. She nodded, still looking away from anyone and everyone. I looked into her blue eyes, knowing I couldn't get through to her. I simply sighed in defeat. She must be having another shy stage...again. Or could it be something else? Man I can't tell. Although that monotone boy seems really strange to me...what if? No, there's no way...


	3. Chapter 2 : Apologies And Lunch

**__*_Valeria's POV_*__**

So, apparently, the award for Being-the-Most-Full-of-Himself and Being-the-Most-Ignorant-and-Clumsy-Jerk-I've-Ever-Met goes to Mathias. Let the world applaud at my failing attempts to be nice. It's not my fault it's my personality though, is it? Okay, maybe a little.. But anyways, the thing he said didn't make any sense...

"I'm Matthias! The totally awesome, king of-" and that was it, before the cross-clip dude covered his mouth. Have I mentioned how wonderful of a moment that was? No? Well, I just did. But really, that doesn't make any sense. What's he the king of? Obviously not of anything I know, but… It's still making me wonder - what _was_ he going to say? I'm asking myself so many questions, but I have no answers for myself.

"Don't mind him. It's usually best if he keeps his mouth shut. I'm Lukas and this is my little brother, Emil," the cross-clipped guy said. Why does that sound a bit weird? Who names their child Lukas? That's like naming their child Arthur. Plain, boring, anything else I'm forgetting? Maybe that weird-ass curl on the side of his head? It's not even _connected_ to his head.

And so _that's _what that puffin dude's name is. That's even worse than Lukas. Not like I can blame him, though, since no one gets to choose their own name. But I don't think their names can get any worse, can they?

"Hi~" the guy who had his hand stuck to the package from trying to help Emil and me exclaimed happily, "I'm Tino,and this is Berwald." Aaannd, I stand corrected. Apparently, names _can_ get worse. Sheesh. I wonder about their friends now. The tall dude grunted. Did I notice him before, or…? I can't even remember. But, bro, I ain't even mad. And who knew that if your sister bumped into some random strangers you'd see people with weird names and appearances? That's the only thing I'm learning from this, though. Matthias held his hand out. What, wait, hold up: I'm supposed to shake it?

"I don't think we all caught your name," he said, laughing. The tall guy - I refuse to call him Berwald - stepped up and pointed at both me and my sister as he spoke.

"Th't's Alva, 'n' the l'ttle one's Valeria," he said deeply. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. I am not little. Did I mention I'm not little yet? I glared at him. Daggers. I glared daggers. But do you know how fun that is?

"She's not that little! She's just a year younger, that's it," she laughed. I . Berwald nodded in apology.

"Soooooo," Matthias said. Slow conversation starter, and can't finish a sentence right away. And, maybe I'm missing something… Huh. Maybe he was the one whole stole Berwald's syllables? "As another apology, would you like to have lunch with us? My treat," he said, smiling. So, it looks like a total complete ass _can_ be nice. But - oh, oh no! The last one of the fuck's I give flew away! What shall I do now?! Pffft. Classic. But… I get free food~ I hope Alva agrees to this. If she won't, I won't make her any food for a month. But if she does agree… What if they find out something they shouldn't know?

"I guess so," Alva said. I fist pumped, with the candy still stuck to my hand. The two others were a bit startled at the sudden movement, but oh well. And then after that, it took some hours to remove our hands from it.. And then we went to eat~We all got in the car, and then almost lost breakfast because of the driver's skills…. So, we walked around in circles for quite some time, before going inside. Alva told me not to order a lot… or be rude… I'm not rude, I'm honest, I swear! And I didn't order a lot either!Matthias and Tino just laughed along with me, Emil and Lukas just sat there with poker faces like always('cause they're boring), and Berwald just stared out the window(he's boring also, ain't he?!). We got our food soon~ It was great! I had a little eating competition with Mathias while we got food on everyone else.

"So, where are you from?" Tino asked, curiously. Adorably I might add.

"We've lived here all our lives," Alva said. I continued eating, I'd rather be quiet right now anyway..

"Really? I don't think we've seen you around before," Emil said while looking from Alva to me. I knew she wanted me to eat slower - she thought I'd choke. Well… I might have picked up the speed from there… But it was worth it..

"Yeah, well, w-we um live a little further out. It's a long walk, and not many people are have been there," Alva said. What a liar. I mean, I would lie too, just not… like that… If that even makes any sense.

"We could drive you home, if you like," Matthias said, food covering his face. I looked at Alva, worried. I do _not_ want them to see our house. What if they burn it down?! I mean, the possibility percentage of that is pretty low, but I'd rather be on the safe side either way.

"U-um, oh look at the time! Mom will be mad if we're late! C'mon, sis. We have to go now." Alva hugged them all. They looked at me, expecting a hug.

"Thank you for the food! I'm sorry, but we have to go!" Alva said, and I ran out the door with her. Are they gonna pay for the food? If they won't, I'm not paying for it either.

"W-wait!" Tino called, but we were already out the door. We ran and ran until we were out of breath. When we got a little further into the woods, and I was getting a bit sleepy… even though I shouldn't be.. But I'm more of a night person anyways, so… Alva unraveled her wings and lifted me up (I don't have to walk!), and flew through the wooded area to our tree...house. There were a bunch of white things (which I knew they were papers from the red ink that said 'REGISTRATION FORMS).' Alva put away her wings and looked around the place… With cautiousness, I guess? She placed the papers in her jacket before pulling me over her shoulders.. I am _not_ a towel. She climbed the tree. Oh, valkyries have god-like strength. I still think my kind is better, though. Alva laid me down on a cot (much caring). Alva put a lock on the floor door - probably worried they were going after us.

"Alva," I whispered, already awake from worry. Alva laughed, gathering and separating the supplies we bought for the school year - our first..

"What's up, Val?" she asked. I was _exhausted_. Not really from running, but from eating.. I should not have had that contest...

"Where are those guys? Did they follow us, or see where we went at all?" I asked curiously, making her look out the window. But by her face, I'm pretty sure they were.

"Be quiet and stay here. No one can know we live here. They won't let us live alone since we're not old enough," she whispered, and I nodded in understanding. After Alva finished putting the lock onto the door, she climbed down, and I locked it behind her. She pulled the pulley, and unraveled one wing to fly up to the top to the house. She kept guard over there, and kinda spied on them.. I was pretty much doing the same, but from a window. I ducked a bit, so they wouldn't see me - luckily for me though, there was a small hole to watch through. They moved closer to the house.. Oh God. Alva climbed in through the window on the other side of the house.

"Are they coming?" I asked in a whisper, holding a weapon in defense - which was the thing that was closest to me - a knife.

"Their moving closer, so just stay quiet," she whispered, and held her finger to her lips. I am _not_ that young! We moved over to the windows, covering them with more of the green vines. Alva turned off all of the lights, and we sat on the floor. Waiting. Humans can't hear Alva's battle cries, and she screeched a small one of luck to help us. We peeked through the window. The boy with the curl and clip, Lukas, looked up in our direction. It wasn't exactly at us but it was close enough to make a breath hitch. What the hell is he?!

"Let's go," I heard him say, "They're obviously not here and we shouldn't be here to begin with." Ah. Smart kid. Even though he's older than me... The others nodded. He took one last short glance up in our direction, before getting in the car with the others.

"That was close," she said and lied down on the floor.

"Alva…" I began, whispering.

"What? You're not thinking that….."

"Exactly. If those boys could hear your battle cry, then they are not human," I said. Her face became pale, and so was mine.. Both of us are supposed to be mythical, with no human-like personalities. But if they heard us… then what the hell are they?!

**__*_Alva's POV_*__**

One after another, each boy gave their name. As soon as the blonde with the clip said 'introduction' the blonde he beat with a hanger instantly jumped from the ground.

"I'm Matthias! The totally awesome, king of-" the blonde with the clip covered his mouth.

"Don't mind him. It's usually best if he keeps his mouth shut. I'm Lukas and this is my little brother, Emil," he said. He seemed very serious, yet had no emotion. I'm not sure if I should be cautious around him…...or pull that curl on the side of his head :3. Oh I shouldn't. Emil's adorable and kinda reminds me of Valeria.

"Hi!~," another blonde cheerfully said, " My name is Tino, and this is Berwald." Tino is adorable! It's weird that he reminds me of a girl. So that was what his name was. Berwald grunted in agreement. I looked over at sis to see if she had anything to say, but she looked just as nervous as I. Matthias held his hand out.

"I don't think we all caught your name," he said, laughing. Berwald stepped up and pointed at both me and my sister as he spoke.

"Th't's Alva, 'n' the l'ttle one's Valeria," he said deeply. I swear Valeria glared at him.

"She's not that little! She's just a year younger, that's it," I laughed. Valeria seemed a little less annoyed. Berwald nodded, correcting himself.

"Soooooo," Matthias started, "As another apology, would you like to have lunch with us? My treat," he said with a smile. I looked over at Valeria, who seemed to be motioning on. She must've been hungry as hell, otherwise I would've ignored it. I almost laughed at the look on her face. Ah, priceless.

"I guess so," I said. Valeria fist pumped, with the candy still stuck to her hand. After we took a few hours to remove the bag from her, Tino, and Emil's hands, we were off. Everyone then got in the car. By the time we made it to the restaurant, me and Valeria almost threw up. Man, Matthias sure has promising driving skills. After wandering around with our motion sickness in circles, we eventually got inside. I told Valeria not to be rude and order a lot, but that's exactly what she did. Matthias and Tino just laughed, Emil and Lukas just sat there with poker faces, and Berwald just stared out the window. Our food soon came out and it looked amazing! Valeria and Matthias had a little eating competition while they got food on everyone else.

"So, where are you from?" Tino asked curiously. He's so cute! I just want to pinch his cheeks!~

"We've lived here all our lives," I replied. Valeria continued eating.

"Really? I don't think we've seen you around before," Emil said while looking from me to Valeria. She should slow down, she might choke.

"Yeah, well, w-we um live a little further out. It's a long walk, and not many people are have been there," I said.

"We could drive you home, if you like," Matthias said, food covering his face. Valeria looked up at me with worry in her eyes.

"U-um, oh look at the time! Mom will be mad if we're late! C'mon, sis. We have to go now." I hugged all five of them.

"Thank you for the food! I'm sorry, but we have to go!" I said, running out the door with Valeria.

"W-wait!" Tino called, but we were already out the door. We ran and ran until we were out of breath. When we got a little further into the woods, Valeria was about to fall asleep. I unravel my wings and lifted her up, flying through the wooded area to our tree. There were more papers taped to the tree. 'REGISTRATION FORMS' I quickly folded my wings, looking around cautiously. I placed the papers in my jacket before pulling Valeria over my shoulders. I began climbing the tree, one step at a time. Oh, didn't i mention? Valkyries have god-like strength. After we entered the treehouse, i set her down on a cot. It didn't seem like anyone broke in, but just to be safe, i began building a lock to put on the floor door.

"Alva," Valeria whispered. Seems like she's awake now. I laughed, gathering and separating the supplies i bought to last us the year at school.

"What's up, Val?" i asked. She was more exhausted than usual, probably from the running.

"Where are those guys? Did they follow us, or see where we went at all?" she asked curiously. I looked out the window. Off in the distance, past the trees and on the road, I saw a car and the guys were looking along the road.

"Be quiet and stay here. No one can know we live here. They won't let us live alone since we're not old enough," I whispered. she nodded. After I finished putting the lock onto the door, I climbed down while Valeria locked it behind me. Quietly, I pulled our basket pulley and tied it to a branch. I unraveled my wing once more and flew up to the top of the house. I scouted up there, watching what they were doing. Valeria was probably doing the same, but from the window. I rolled down some vines and branches to cover up whatever was visible of the house. Slowly, they moved even closer to the house. I flew down quickly to climb in through window on the other side of the house.

"Are they coming?" Val said while holding a weapon as defense.

"Their moving closer, so just stay quiet," I whispered, holding my finger up to my lips. We moved over to the windows, covering it with more vines. I turned off all of the electricity, and we sat. Waiting. Humans can't hear my battle cries, so I screeched a small one of luck to help us. Valeria and I peeked through the window. The boy with the curl and clip, Lukas looked up in our direction. It wasn't exactly at us but it was close enough.

"Let's go," he said, "They're obviously not here and we shouldn't be here to begin with." The others nodded. Lukas took one short glance up in our direction once more and got in the car with the others.

"That was close," I said, laying down on the floor exhausted.

"Alva…"

"What? You're not thinking that….."

"Exactly. If those boys could hear your battle cry, then they are not human," she said. Her words even frightened me. I mean, we're supposed to be mythical beings with no human-like personalities, but just the thought of others worries me. What are they exactly?...


	4. Chapter 3 : Registration

**__*_ Valeria's POV _*__**

Remember when I said someone pulled out my earbuds, my song blasted through the room, I got pulled by someone, and Alva was talking to someone? Well, she was talking to that guy again - the one who couldn't say syllables, who was really tall and had glasses. I couldn't hear their conversation, though, because someone had stopped me - another blonde. This one had glasses too, and blue eyes, but they had so much happiness and childish attitude.

"Dudette! Why're you in such a rush?!" he exclaimed, ignoring everything around us. What, am I the only visible one here now?

"I wanted to go home. Problem?" I asked. He looked a bit surprised for a second, before continuing to talk.

"But dudette! It's dangerous out there! Either stay inside, or go with the hero!" he yelled louder this time, and everyone looked over. I stared most of them down, and they all backed off.. Except for a few people gathered around Alva.

I rolled my eyes. "You, the hero? Please, I'd rather be stuck in a room of zombies alone." I said, and watched his face go from happiness and pride to shock and horror.

"B-But-" he started, but I 'shush'ed him. I don't think he understands. Maybe he just wants to be nice.. I had said that I'd rather be stuck in a room of zombies alone. If I was alone, how could there be zombies? And if they were zombies, how could I be alone? I'd have company alright. But I do believe my race is stronger than theirs. At least we _vampires_ don't have loose body parts.

I started walking away, till I noticed who was around Alva. Up until now, I had only noticed that they were blonds, not even that they were people we'd already met. She was talking to Berwald, with Lukas, Emil, Mathias and Tino beside them. Those assholes.

And so, I began walking over to them. Alva looked at me, a bit worried.. What the hell's going on?! Er, on second thought… maybe I should just make a quick run for it? I mean, that wouldn't hurt me. I don't have a reputation yet…. I don't think so at least.. But really, behind all that worry in her eyes, what's that emotion? Happiness? Or maybe excitement? Or is it… sadness?

**__*_ Alva's POV _*__**

The quiet one, (oh I remember now) Berwald, said nothing to me. I looked over and saw sis with a boy I'd never seen before. He was quite obnoxious, but I wasn't sure whether or not if he was worse than Matthias. I stared down at the ground as the other four boys came over to me.

"Hey, guys! I'm sorry about yesterday ," I laughed nervously, glancing over at Val. The boys seemed confused, even the monotone boy, Lukas. Matthias began laughing ,which caught me off guard and made me jump.

"It's fine! We just wanted to find you guys so we could ask if you wanted to be friends! It seems like you'll be going to school with us, so that makes it better!" he exclaimed with glee. I agreed happily, but at the same time cautiously. Val came walking up, leaving whoever she was talking to earlier, to sulk. I was nervous as to how she may reply, but everyone seemed happy. It made me feel joyful to have friends too, but that norwegian man was onto us. He's way too smart so we have to keep calm around him.


	5. Chapter 4 : Can We Go Home Now?

**__*_Valeria's POV_*__**

I agreed to whatever they were saying, a bit irritated. You see, I was listening to music at the same time. And no, meeting new people is _not_ more important than music to me. Alva tried explaining to them that we were supposed to go home, but they wouldn't really believe or listen to her failed attempts. And to make matters worse, that blond kid from before came back - this time with his.. friends..

"Hey dudette! Where're you going? I didn't even catch your name! " he called out to me. Disgust was probably clear on my face, though I wasn't that disgusted by _him_; just the idea of meeting new people. And of course, that's why I left: So he _couldn't_ catch my name. How would that even be possible anyways? What, I write my name on a piece of paper and throw it at his face so he can catch it?

I started having a _beautiful_ conversation, hinting just about _everywhere_ that I didn't want to know him, or his friends. Irked by him, I grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled my name on it in red letters, crumpled it, and threw it at his face. His reaction was priceless, I might add.

I heard Alva sigh somewhere next to me, so I turned my head - just to see even more people go next to me. Of course, I started conversing with them because they butted in, and it didn't really seem like it was going to end. There was some guy who _claimed_ to be a gentleman, but those caterpillars kept distracting me from understanding what was going on.. And one was _such_ goddamn pervert. And then a kind person… I don't know what country he's from though… But he seemed pretty nice..

"Alva, venner," I heard someone call. Too many accents, and I don't remember _ever_ hearing this one. Maybe it's my memory? I was still conversing with idiots(more like surrounded by them) but I knew Alva looked over. I heard that _'swish'_ noise her hair makes when she turns her head. It's pretty interesting, actually. And, I'm not one to know different languages; I don't know what the fuck he said, but I'm taking it as an insult. But anyhow, I _did_ look over, just so Alva wouldn't kill me for it later.

"Yes, Lukas?" Alva questioned him. Please, I would've questioned everybody, but just about the level of their idiocy.. I heard another _'swoosh'_ sound. Apparently, he turned to look at the wall? What's so freaking interesting about the wall anyways?! " Are you….nevermind." What?! Are we what? Goddammit, Lukas, finish your goddamn sentences. Or else I'll think you're uneducated.

Anyways, I finished my _lovely, nice_ conversation as Alva also finished hers, and we grabbed our uniforms, and said goodbye. Well, she did. I was still kinda pissed off, so..

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Tino waved. Nice job, second time I've seen you, and you got even more feminine sounding. Great, Tino, slow clap for you. Berwald grunted in response. Doesn't talk much. Nice family of five strangers I've met. I'll blame that blonde from before though. Rule of life: _Always_ blame the Americans.

"Duces! Be careful!" Matthias shouted. Okay, I'll remember, _way_ too loud. _Especially_ in the mornings. And we weren't even that far away. Just… less than five feet..

"Yes. Please do be safe," Lukas said. No, Lukas, I'll slip on a banana peel _just_ for you. How special do you feel now, motherfucker? Emil simply waved. God. Did he ever even say anything? We walked home again. I tricked Alva into carrying me again. Because I'm just that nice. And lady-like. Very.

As soon as we got inside, she helped me with making dinner. It was beautiful while it lasted, I will add. And since I was going to make regular dinner everyday, she agreed (thankfully) to make school lunches. All of them. And after eating, we cleaned up the table and the ingredients and stuff like that. Then, we unpacked the school supplies we had boughten the day before, and decided to make 'adjustments' to our uniforms.

Alva didn't want the short skirt _or_ the short sleeved shirt. So, she grabbed the long sleeved shirt, and the longer skirt. She cut off the bottom of the skirt because it was a tad too long. But only a tad which was about a foot long. No worries.

Hers looked ripped(because it was),but it was the closest she could get to her style. And since we had a bit different yet similar characteristics, we dyed our uniforms to show we're related. Hers was blue, and mine's red.

We both set out our matching leather jackets, and Alva put our lunches away.

"Alright, now don't attack me when I try to wake you up tomorrow. Okay?" Alva said laughing. I don't think I would attack _her _this time_._ Maybe someone else deserves my foot up their ass other than her.

"Oh don't start! You know you'll never wake up," I said and grinned a bit. It was pretty rare for me, unless I'm plotting a prank or something.

"Alright," she began, " First one up gets carried by the other to school," she said and smiled. I laughed quietly. No way in _hell_ would I wake up first. But… this isn't hell…. yet..

"Deal."We shook on it. Alva turned all the lights off, and put on her earbuds. I saw her alarm; it was set to every five minutes. Damn, that'd better wake _her_ up, not me. She peeked out the window, and I left to go to my own room.

"Val."

"What?" I asked, irritated. Lady, I've got places to go.

"This year is going to be long," she moaned. I rolled my eyes at her complaint.

I went to my room; it was opposite of hers, and I was _very_ glad that she was listening to something, because I casually tripped on my backpack. Never again. I scrambled to get up, and I closed the door behind me. And, I couldn't get up yet. Not until I've went out the window. Once outside, I'd proceed to look for something, and then, to get some blood. Gosh, it's been a _long_ while till I've had that. Good stuff, really. But if Alva finds out.. oh Lord, have mercy on me….

_**_*_Alva's POV_*_**_

Valeria agreed, looking as agitated as can be. I tried explaining to the 'scandinavians' that Val and I had to go home, but more people showed up.

"Hey dudette! Where're you going? I didn't even catch your name! Val looked even more irritated. Oh well. I laughed as she conversed with him, hinting on as to how she _didn't want_ to know him. Eventually, she just wrote her name on paper and hit him in the face with it._ Val, lets NOT have people hate us right before school starts, _I thought. I sighed just as a few more people came up to her. One was gentlemanly, the other really fucking creepy, one super sweet and the other….obviously Russian…

"Alva, venner," the Norwegian called out. I looked at him, puzzled. He told me he said 'friends' so basically referring to Valeria. Val looked over after finishing her conversation with those other students.

"Yes, Lukas?" I asked. He stared at the wall before answering.

" Are you….nevermind." Well that was strange. I'm done being suspicious, for now at least. He doesn't seem like one to be confused as to what to and not to say. Valeria finished her conversation as I finished mine, so we grabbed our new set of uniforms and said our goodbyes.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Tino waved. Berwald grunted and it sounded kinda funny.

"Duces! Be careful!" Matthias shouted, even though we were less than five feet away from him.

"Yes. Please do be safe," Lukas said. Emil simply waved. Val and I started our walk home. She eventually got tired and talked me into carrying her home….again. As soon as we got inside, I helped Val with dinner. Since she had that job, I agreed to make school lunches. After eating and cleaning up, we unpacked our school supplies and made a few 'adjustments' to our uniforms. I didn't want a short skirt or short sleeved shirt, so I grabbed the longer pairs for my part. The skirt was slightly long so I had to cut off some at the bottom. It looked ripped, but it was fairly well for my style. Since me and Val liked having similar, yet different characteristics to show that we were related, I dyed my uniforms blue and hers red. We both set out our matching jackets while I put the lunches away.

"Alright, now don't attack me when I try to wake you up tomorrow. Okay?" I laughed.

"Oh don't start! You know you'll never wake up," she said, grinning. She doesn't do that very often. That's funny.

"Alright," I started, " First one up gets carried by the other to school," I said, smirking. She laughed.

"Deal." We shook on it. I turned all of the lights off, and placed my earbuds with my alarm set to 'OFF EVERY FIVE MINUTES'. That'll wake me up….hopefully. Before going to bed, I peeked out the window. Two car lights moved past the trees, on the road. Slowly they moved away and I closed the window. I sighed before pulling my pillow over my face.

"Val."

"What?"

"This year is going to be long," I moaned. Not to mention eventful.

_~~Extra ~~  
__**(NoName and I were RPing and we made up some odd story while I was talking about the Nordics...it sorta went like this..)**__  
__**(Yes, we're using country names! Don't like? Get the fuck over it :D - Alva  
But I don't like it... - Valeria  
Get used to it! *it was in the script* - Alva  
;n; *rants at the world with colourful words*)**_

_Alva: Sis, what are you doing?_

_Valeria: __*****__**Turns around**__*** **__What do you mean?_

_Alva: There's something behind your back. What is it? __*****__**Taps foot***_

_Valeria: __*****__**Pulls cloth from behind back* **__What? __*****__**Sniffs cloth***_

_Alva: What the hell is that and why are you sniffing it? __***Sees nordic flags***_

_Valeria: Boxers. They smell nice xP __*****__**Holds them closer to Alva***_

_Alva: HVA FAEN?! Get that away from me! __*****__**Screams***_

_Valeria: __*****__**Laughs maniacally* **__Thats what you get for trolling me! :D_

_Nor, Ice, Fin, Sve: …_

_Valeria:..._

_Nor, Ice, Fin, Sve:...__*****__**Looks at Alva***__….._

_Alva: __***Raises hands in the air***____I didn't do shit!_

_Denmark: __*****__**Laughs hysterically ***_

_Fin and Ice: __*****__**Facepalm***_

_Nor and Sve: __***Death Glare***__ =_=_

_Valeria: You're in deep shit now, Denny! *__**Laughs.***_

_Alva: Where'd you even get those?_

_Valeria: Bought them…_

_Alva: Denmark? __***facepalms***_

_Valeria: Hellz yeah! __*****__**sniffs* **__(__Ice: licorice) (Fin: peppermint) (Dane: alchohol) (Nor: coffee) (Sve:... paint?)_

_Nordics:...o.o…_

_Alva: /)O^O(\_

_Valeria: __*****__**runs away with boxers***_

_Alva: How the hell did this happen anyway?! (only logical question in this fake side story :P)_

_Nor and Sve: __***Beat denmark with..fish?***__Give that back!_

_Ice and Fin: __***sigh***_

_Nor and sve: __***Chase Valeria***_

_Alva: Sorry, she doesn't usually do this…...no more tumblr!_

_Valeria: I DO WHAT I WANT, BEYOTCH! __***Jumps into ocean.***_

_Everyone: __***Gives up and goes home.***___

_Valeria:...Want swedens? __*****__**holds up blue and yellow boxers***_

_Alva…./)/(\. __***thinks* **__ 'no yes no yes no yes no yes FRUK'_

_Valeria…...okay here :D_

_Sweden:?... __***quietly laughs* **__ :I_

_Denmark: Pfffffft :P __*****__**Bitch slapped by Sweden and laughed at by Norway***___

Fin and Ice: _**#sodonewiththisshit**__  
~End~_


End file.
